Hearts interwined
by shirayumi
Summary: Now that Sakura's in high school,she'll have to face every obstacle that comes her way.But do friends count as one?what about a lover?what's more important to her?Them...or herself? crappy summary but good story?Lemon in later chapters.Sorry if im slow xP


Hearts interwined

"_blah blah blah"-inner thoughts_

"blah blah blah"- actual speaking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE—**

"ARG!! WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" shouted a very mad and tired Sakura. But no, alarm clocks don't know how to shut up, so it kept on beep-ing, until Sakura had enough. She went over and slammed her fist right on the clock, successfully turning it off. Too late she didn't realize that she had enough strength to crush the poor clock. As she awoke from her drowsiness, she looked over where her fist was. _Blink blink. _"Errr….oops…damnit now I have to get another one". She grabbed her clothes and went into the shower. After she was done, she blow dried her hair and put on her clothes. She walked out with white jeans and a faded well designed blue baby tee-shirt. It was then that she realized that she was going to be late for school.

"Crap I'm gonna be late!"

She rushed out the door, lock  
ed it, and was off. Thank goodness that she was a fast runner. She made it to school with just 5 minutes to spare. She panted a little as she went inside. As she walked to the office, she noticed a great amount of boys that were eyeing her from head-to-toe. It made her sick to her stomach.

"_Stupid hormone crazy immature boys"_ She thought in her mind. She rolled her eyes and as she went passed the numerous amounts of boys, she turned around and flipped them all off. Too bad that didn't work on them, it just made them lust for her more. She silently cursed to herself and made her way into the office.

"Hi. May I help you miss?" said Shizune, the school's office assistance. "Yeah I'm the new transfer student and I'm here for my schedule?" Sakura said lightly. She seemed nice enough so Sakura thought she could be spared. "Ah!! Yes yes right away. I'll be back in a jiff", exclaimed Shizune as she rushed over to another door. Sakura stayed glued to her spot not knowing what else to do. Soon, Shizune came back with a few papers and handed them to Sakura one by one explaining what they were for.

"Okay well, this white paper is the list of all your classes, the yellow one is the map around school in case you get lost, the small blue slip here is to explain to your teacher that you're the new student, and that green paper there is for you to sign on regards to the school rules and zero tolerance and what not" Shizune said in one breath.

Sakura looked over the green paper, nodded her head and signed the paper. She handed it back to Shizune, excused herself and went on her way to her first class.

_Lists of classes:_

_Language Arts-- Kakashi-sensei_

_Math- Kurenai-sensei_

_Music- Iruka-sensei_

_Lunch_

_Social Studies- Jiraya-sensei_

_Science- Asuma-sensei_

_Gym- Gai-sensei_

She came to her first class quite smoothly actually, thanks to the map that she had. Class had already begun 10 minutes ago but she didn't care, she was new so she had an excuse anyways. She snickered to herself silently. As she went through the doors, she saw numerous amounts of people hushing down and staring at her.

"_Same old reactions as the other bunch of idiots"_ Sakura thought to herself. "Oh? You must be the new transfer student I presume?" She looked to her right and saw who she doubtfully questioned as her teacher. White spiky hair, half covered face by a black mask, and an orange book.

"_Is this guy for real? Why the heck is he reading a porno book here?Hn. Must be a perverted teacher"_ Sakura thought to herself. She was brought back by him saying

"Okay class. New student as you can see. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Said kakashi-sensei.

She nodded and stepped up. " Name's Haruno Sakura. I'm 16 years old. Don't like much in particular and yes, my hair is naturally pink." Sakura said emotionlessly. Students started to murmur around themselves. She caught quite a few too.

"Woah. Dude look at her she's a total hottie. See that body? Ow ow!"

"Hey it's that girl from Sarutoshi High! She won the basketball championship last year!"

Her eyebrow twitched from all the unwanted attention that she was receiving. Whether it was good and bad. " Okay Miss Haruno, please take a seat next to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, raise your hand."

The said boy raised his hand so he'd be known. As Sakura walked up to her assigned desk, she caught numerous amounts of glares from the girls. She didn't hesitate and glared right back, except her glare was very murderous, so much that it almost made the girls pee in their pants. They all backed down and resumed to look forward, not wanting to face the wrath of the hands of the Sakura girl.

As she neared her desk, she secretly eyed the said Uchiha boy.

"_Hm…quite cute. What the…? Did I just think that? No no no, Sakura you mun't be fooled by this hotti- no no!! not a hottie! Not at all…more like gorgeous…ahhh!!! What the heck is happening?!?!?"_ Sakura was having a few confused thoughts about this hotti-I mean said boy.

As she sat herself down, she didn't notice the stare that she was receiving from Sasuke.

" _Hm…she's pretty. What…the…hell… did I just think that? Woah, Uchiha, calm yourself. She's just another girl…though she seems different from the others…this will be a very interesting year"_ Thought Sasuke.

He looked over his shoulder slightly and stared at her contemplating on whether or not he should say something to her. But before he could she looked over and after a while she slightly smiled at him and said "Hi. Nice to meet you". He blushed a tiny bit but managed to croak out "Hey. Same here".

She nodded and resumed to listen to her teacher Kakashi-sensei's speech about something.

"_Why? Why is my heart beating? Am I actually attracted to her?No!!! I can't be…but it feels so right…why…"_ . Sasuke looked over to Sakura one last time then turned to face the window deep in thought.

"_Oh my god…he is so drea-no no!! Sakura you mustn't…but my heart is beating so fast…Am I that into him? Do I even like him?"_ Sakura sighed and started to draw doodles on her notebook.

Little did they both were thinking just about the same thoughts and soon to experience a thrash full amount of emotions that will determine their fate together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol yeah I think it's kinda stinks but hey it's my first story xP. Read and Review please. Flames are always accepted :


End file.
